In the first year of research work a clear picture of the development of the retina-lamina complex of Phoenicia has been obtained. Transplantation experiments were also made in order to analyze, at different larval periods, the stage of determination of the eye imaginal cells. It is planned to begin with an anatomo-electrophysiological study in transplanted, and therefore neurologically isolated, retinas. Parallel studies will be made on normal larvae-pupae stages to disclose the contribution of the various cellular components of the lamina to the bioelectrical events recorded in the retina. In addition, small lesions will be made in the retina of young normal pupae with the purpose of inducing synaptic vacancies at optic cartridge level. This region will be subsequently analyzed using serial section electronmicroscopy looking for alterations in the retina-lamina projection pattern.